1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic crab leg shell cutting-in machine in which a cutting-in operation is performed from the both sides thereof in the substantially horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the practice has been to cut in shoulder meat, cut off a part of the crab leg or cut in it by means of a kitchen knife and then push out the crab meat with the aid of a rod such as a chop-stick or the like.
However, the conventional steps for cutting-in crab legs as described above have been accomplished only at a reduced operational efficiency. In face to improve the conventional steps of operations for achieving an increased efficiency, a variety of automatic cutting-in machines have been already proposed. Due to the fact conventional automatic cutting machines deeply cuts into the contents (leg meat) of the crab legs at the same time as cutting in their shells, it is a recognized drawback of conventional machines that the crab meat becomes damaged when is taken it out of the shell after completion of the cutting operation. The required crab meat is produced at a greatly reduced rate and the commercial value of the crab meat obtained is reduced due to the miserable appearance of the product obtained.